


《时不待人》恭鹤新喜/可喜可鹤

by Rimifon



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, s4
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon
Summary: 恭鹤新喜/可喜可鹤🕊文笔下手🐢标点混乱🕸别字可能💍双向暗恋Shion and Junki, obviously care about each other. But like parallel lines can not have too much intersection. This want to be close to the mood… …鹤房汐恩和河野纯喜之间有一堵墙，明明彼此在意。却无法有太多交集。但这份心情不会无疾而终。
Relationships: Kono Junki/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 2





	《时不待人》恭鹤新喜/可喜可鹤

水渠长期无人打理，这个盛夏也毫无例外地滋生着蚊虫。“在这么臭的水里出生也要努力活下去，你们也不是很容易呢…”鹤房微低着头盯着飞虫看似发呆样思考着。男子高中生的世界里有无限多可以浪费的时间，青春就是这种微妙的存在。

“汐恩！你在干什么呢？快来快啦sky终于要把上次大乱斗的饮料请了!不过sky说汐恩来晚了，没你的份哦！”这么多感叹号是不远处同班的木全君，是鹤房同学电波相合的吃饭挚友.这个时期的男孩子多多少少有一些成熟的大人无法理解的行为，不过他们开心就好.毕竟这是仅有一次的青春，人生中唯一自由做独特事情的时期。

“啊啊！我来了。”鹤房回了神，笑着冲向自己朋友们的方向。“栓！帮我截住sky，可不能让他跑.上次赢他可是我的功劳，不许耍赖！布丁！你帮我这次，你输的就不计较了！再加上sky请你.” 。金城君听到这样的声音看了一眼周围“不是。你们干什么？不是谈好了？布丁你也叛变了嘛？！”，木全君率先一布做出反应抱住了金城同学的腰.虽然不至于瞬间就让他行动困难，但也只能原地周旋用手推搡木全.此时边上伏击的大平看准时机双手穿过金城君的腋下固定住了他的上半身. “投不投降，投不投降！“三人发出了胜利者的声音。鹤房双手插兜一脸坏笑靠近”哼哼，我看你还是老实投降吧.珍珠奶茶是赖不掉的。”。“…行“

“哟！鹤房你们今天还是这么精神呀。”满面笑容的清爽大哥是同班足球部的河野纯喜。“你们也是去jo-one奶茶吗？”。和河野一起的是同是足球部的白岩和转校来到豆原。三个人看起来像是狗堆里掉了只猫进去，此时的鹤房汐恩如此想着。鹤房从兜里抽出了右手向他们方向甩了一下“…哟！是真巧啊。”，看了一眼恢复原状的同伴顺下去说：“你们一起去吗？”

白岩笑着表示“好呀”，走近大平自然的搭他的肩膀还转头向他笑“喝完正好我们一起回家”。大平笑答：“好呀，哥！今天这么早结束呀。”。“是呀，因为我们老教练他… …”一行人有一搭没一搭的聊着今天的趣事.鹤房跟着众人边走边想，有个表兄弟真不错什么的…眼神不自觉的落在河野的后脑勺上.

河野纯喜，名字听起来就很快乐的男孩子。在鹤房的印象里是人缘不错的好学生，班里闪着光的A军里的的焦点人物。听说踢了很久的足球，还会教本地的小孩子踢足球。貌似已经计划好去有名气的私立大学。如果不是读男校的话，可能已经和女朋友恩恩爱爱了。鲜活、元气、珍惜时间抓住青春认真生活的类型。不在自己慢悠悠傻乎乎的小圈子里，也不是一个世界的人。明明不是一类人，却擅自开始密切关注。

高一开学前夕，鹤房汐恩因为父亲工作的关系才来到这个城市。陌生又无趣的小镇，家里隔壁的鲷鱼烧也是普通难吃，自己的高中将要在这里度过真是浪费。鹤房带着这种新心情出席入学式。果不其然，校长的话到那里都是老太太裹脚布又臭又长。想了个法子，正准备溜出去，台上的声音突然停了。考虑到这不是一个溜走的好时机，鹤房只好耐着性子等下一位上台的演讲开始再走。“大家好！我是XX级新生代表河野纯喜！”

台上发表演讲很大声的人，听声音就是很有精神。挤到最后一排那人无奈的站在队伍里，不太专心的听着经过锤炼的语句。那人正是准备撤退未遂的鹤房同学。此时他扫视学生代表，又开始消磨时间无端联想。要是用货架上的商品来类比，这种人一定是常常断货标着人气商品的健康无麸质牛奶饼干。和自己这种厚切酸奶油味薯片完全不会进到同一个购物篮里。这个叫河野纯喜的人是学生代表，看样子是这次择校联考成绩拔尖组的一员。好像还挺兴奋提了一下足球什么的，居然不是什么四体不勤的书呆子。可能说上话的时候还能有点话题，想到这里鹤房有点被自己惊到甚至有点好笑，“脸都看不清的好学生和自己应该不会有什么交际吧。”。鹤房意识到自己现在有点显眼，迅速从兜里拿出手来掩饰自己上扬的嘴角，运气不错没有引来老师。 

直到演讲结束鹤房都没有成功溜走，倒也不是他逃跑技术太差，只是有一些突发情况。鹤房身边的黑发同学突然肚子痛，只能送他去医务室。出于道义和保健老师的建议，还送佛送到西地扶这位只是吃多了的同学会礼堂听讲。这一来一回入学仪式也没剩多少时间，也就没什么好溜的必要了。鹤房损失宝贵的逃跑时间，倒是没亏。换来了同班的损友——黑发同学木全翔也。 因为小风波意外熟悉起来的鹤房和木全，他们因为按学号在一个队伍所以都在高一一班。高一开始就有熟悉同学也算挺好。入学仪式只有半天，一结束学生和观礼的家长就可以自由参观校园或者直接回家。木全要陪他妈妈看看学校，鹤房打完招呼就先行一步回家。 

与其说是回家其实是在回家路上游游荡荡。鹤房买了个学校附近的鲷鱼烧，下了好汉坡转弯往小公园方向走去。准备边吃边赏花，开学季的樱花还是很赏心悦目的。小公园不算大，而且已经有一位来客坐在跷跷板一侧。七八岁样子穿着校服的小姑娘揉着眼睛哭得很伤心。鹤房汐恩有个妹妹比这位大上一些，常年当哥哥习惯性上去俯身轻声关心“为什么会这么伤心呢？”。 

“嗯？…呜呜”女孩还是自顾自的哭着。“哎…这样呀，没事。”鹤房笑着蹲在女孩旁边，熟练地从纸袋里掏出鲷鱼烧吃了起来。吃一口就刻意发出了一些评论“外皮挺脆”，“这个还挺好吃的”，“下次要买别的味道尝尝”。等到鹤房吃了一半，女孩子也哭的差不多被这个有点怪的行为吸引了注意力。鹤房瞥见的小姑娘转变，擦了擦嘴微笑转向她“你终于不哭啦”。 

“嗯。”鹤房君终于得到了一点回应“不哭了…你吃东西好像电视上的人，好吵。”讲到这里小姑娘甚至撇了撇嘴。 

“我觉得还行呀，那你怎么吃？” 

“就普通吃呀。” 

“普通吃？不会很美味的，要我这样吃才好吃。”满面笑容的鹤房对着女孩挑了下眉毛。 “真的？我不信。你是骗人的吧”当然很自然的收获了女孩的质疑。 

“你看电视上的人吃的东西看起来都特别好吃，这其实是因为这种吃法才会更加美味。不信你可以试试啊。”。 

“我现在都没有吃的没有怎么试？”女孩皱起眉头，一脸苦恼。 

“你也别愁呀，你回家试也有效果的。”鹤房挪动身体面对女孩。 

“可我妈妈走丢了…” 

“我们去警局找她好吗？” 

“你妈妈电话呢？” 

“我打过了，没接。” 

“你要用我的试试吗？”鹤房将电话递给女孩，很可惜那一头电话显示正忙。 

“那你现在怎么办？” 

“我要在公园等妈妈…我们约好了…不然妈妈不知道我在哪里…”她低下头声音越来越小。 

“嗯…要不我陪你等等她？” 

“也行吧。” 

“不过你别哭了，好难听。” 

“好吧…“ 

一大一小两个人无聊的玩起跷跷板。春风不小刮落不少花瓣，不一会就铺了一地粉色。樱花还在陆陆续续的向下飘洒，渐渐从远处走来穿着灰色制服的身影。 

“嗯？纯喜哥哥！”鹤房顺着女孩打招呼的方向侧头望去，看见穿着同款学校制服眼角上挑的微笑少年。这人鹤房汐恩倒是很有印象，正是入学式上发表演讲的学生代表——河野纯喜。 

终于看清五官了，果然长着一张和名字很搭的脸，有点好看。鹤房如是想着。 

“哟！小樱呀，找到你了。怎么在这里？” 河野手里提着个纸袋子快步走近，像发现了什么转头向鹤房“这位同学好眼熟，你好呀！”。鹤房突然被问候有些迟疑“？！…哟。你好。”

河野眯眼笑了笑，继续和小姑娘聊天。“刚刚碰见渡边阿姨她就着急问我有没有见到你呢。你在这里太好了。”。 

听完河野的话女孩有些急促的回答：“我妈妈在找我！我们有约好走散在公园见呀。怎么会…”。见女孩明显消沉下去，鹤房像平时安慰妹妹一样伸手准备拍拍她的被以示安慰。他手伸到半空看到河野的手也伸出来，一副要拍拍女孩的头安慰的样子。鹤房看向河野，河野正好也在看鹤房，两人对视尴尬一笑。最终河野的手轻轻落在她的头上拍了拍“带你去找妈妈好吗？“。”嗯…“。名叫樱子的小姑娘向鹤房道别后，就握着河野的手准备走。河野低头看着鹤房眼睛说：”同学，我们先去找樱子妈妈了，暂时再见啦。“说罢清爽少年就带着女孩子离开了。， 

公园变得有些安静，只剩下鹤房汐恩静坐在翘翘板的一侧，发起呆来。春风也是时候地停了下来。鹤房起身准备走，想起还有半块鲷鱼烧没吃便再坐下低头掏出剩下的部分。刚刚吃的时候发现了，这家店的鲷鱼烧也是普通难吃。鹤房没滋没味地开始吃凉透了的点心，这鲷鱼烧凉了多吃两口就发现比普通难吃还要次些。不过鹤房也不关心，他正想着那个女孩平安到家没有，那个叫河野纯喜的人还挺热心，下次见面不知道还能不能和那个人聊天，自己刚刚是不是有点傻… 

看天色有些变了，鹤房决定还是不要想这么多回家。蹲下清理裤脚上的灰，听到一阵急促脚步声，正想看却起风被头发迷了眼看不清楚来者何人。 

“同学！没事吧？”声音的主人是河野纯喜。鹤房蹲着揉着眼睛瓮声瓮气的回答：“有东西进眼睛了，难受。”。“哎，你情况可真多。别动我来看看”河野蹲下握着鹤房的手腕，将他的手移开。鹤房倒也不知为何的乖巧任由摆布，眼看着河野纯喜凑近扶着鹤房的眼皮轻轻吹。“现在怎么样，还难受吗？”河野关切的问鹤房。“嗯…谢谢”鹤房明显感觉自己的脸发热，有些不好意思的别过头站起来。河野纯喜貌似意识到两人之间距离太近向后退了半步。“你没事就好。”河野纯喜有些不自然的摸了摸自己的后颈。如果这时候鹤房看一眼河野纯喜的耳朵，就能发现和自己的脸没有色差。 

“话说回来，你怎么过来了？”鹤房先开了腔。  


你怎么回来了？

春风在夕阳里闹的呼呼作响，卷起落在地面那些樱花花瓣往周围乱舞。鹤房看着眼前的河野脸上还残余着运动后的红晕，额上也蒙了一层薄汗。面对鹤房汐恩的讯问河野这个大男孩有些不好意的摸摸头，提起嘴角露出一排大白牙说：“就是跑回来看看你走没有，能再碰见你真好。之前因为樱子的事太着急没有好好和你自我介绍。”河野把手在裤子上摩擦两下，一脸正式的向鹤房伸出手来，开始本日第二回自我介绍“我是新高一一班的河野纯喜，意思是纯粹的喜悦。喜欢的饮料是咖喱饭，很高兴认识你！”

鹤房汐恩听到和之前看不清脸版本有所不同，这认真中稍微有些奇怪的自我介绍，有些不知所措。鹤房努力尝试憋笑却无法自制，还是半眯弧度好看的眼睛笑了起来。还好笑得傻兮兮的人没有忘记回握河野的右手，“我也是高一一班的新生，十五岁很快就要十六岁的鹤房汐恩。”感受到河野手上的有些发烫的温度，鹤房平复脸上表情顺着心声说出：“以后就是朋友了，请多指教。”

河野微微一愣，很快整个脸上都写着高兴，自由的左手顺势搭上鹤房肩头“当然，请多指教！鹤房汐恩同学。”。

年轻的友谊轻易地萌芽，此时河野纯喜才注意到这有些粘腻的动作，收敛了动作。

两人回家的路上谈天说地，鹤房如何来到这座小镇、河野如何认识樱子、鲷鱼烧哪里的好吃、最近游戏有什么好玩… …不过河野留了件事没有同鹤房说，他在开学式的时候远远就注意到出挑的鹤房，一个忘不了的笑容可爱进了河野心里。河野迫切的想认识这位陌生的男孩，也不是带着什么奇怪想法，只是单纯不带杂念的想认识他了解他。在被拜托找迷路女孩时，便刻意往仪式结束后悄悄观察到的鹤房离开的方向寻找。抱着一丝能和笑容主人相遇的心情，河野还有些忐忑。还好从结果看，学生代表是找到四叶草了。

“那么…我回家要走这边了，你呢？”行至岔路鹤房从兜里抽出手指向一头的路，语气里带着没掩饰掉的意犹未尽。天色渐沉夕阳开始退场，其实已经在回家反方向走了三十分钟的大男孩，也是时候不得不选择分别“嗯，我是往另一边。明天见鹤房君。”。

“嗯…”鹤房挤出个笑脸，对着河野挥挥手又把收插回兜里转身离开。“拜拜。”

听到身后脚步声响起，鹤房回头看着河野背影渐行渐远，暮色下河野的影子拖长到他脚边。少年对着小巷看到出神，直到眼中连河野的影子都看不见才回身启程。

将近晚饭时分，路边人家都点起灯自顾自得做饭，不时还能飘出各家饭菜香味。鹤房闻着香味走的很慢，抬着头观察晚霞变化，嘴角带着笑意。这家今晚吃土豆烧肉，那家是汉堡排，再往前那家吃的是…心情愉悦的美食家同学仔细分辨着香味的成分。“今天邻居家吃咖喱…呵…喝咖喱…哈哈哈。”自言自语的少年又被什么戳中了笑点，怕吵到邻居鹤房加快速度连跨步几步进了家门。

“我回来了！”

没有人应答，只能听到客厅传来吵杂声音。“你这个废物！要不是你汐恩也不会这样！你看看自己几斤几两再去帮你老同学，惹得一身腥，害的我们母子三个和你一起受苦！你当你的老好人…可你就不会提我们这个家考虑一下吗？”是鹤房母亲带着哭腔愤怒的声音。

“我！…你…”又是一阵吵杂。

“你干什么？！”

“出去走走，顺道去接女儿。你收拾一下，免得孩子们看见。”是男人憋着怒火的回答。男人很快出现在走廊上，外套套了一半手上拿着钥匙和手机，抬头看见站在门口的儿子—鹤房汐恩。

“我回来了。”鹤房面无表情抢先开了口，不等父亲有所反应便脱了鞋冲向楼梯奔往房间。

嘭！在客厅坐着的女人清晰听到从二楼传来关门的巨响，很快意识到是她最担心的孩子回家了。“汐恩他…怕是听到了…还以为今天可以…又…”鹤房太太低头喃喃，重重叹了口气慢慢起身走向厨房准备饭菜。切菜，调味，摆盘，盛饭。做完这一切的鹤房太太熟练的将一人份的精致餐食移到托盘里，缓步穿过走廊上楼。

“汐恩，是妈妈。”鹤房汐恩的房门被温柔敲响，门外传来轻声呼唤。 

“…”没有应答。 

鹤房太太再次轻敲房门：“汐恩，晚饭没吃吧…开开门让妈妈把饭端进去。”

“…“依然没有应答。 

“…今天也不想开门是吗？”鹤房太太沉默良久“…妈妈放门口了，今天有你喜欢的土豆沙拉，汐恩你记得吃别饿坏了。“又是良久才响起离开的脚步声。

隔着一扇门房内的鹤房汐恩，此刻正靠着门板单腿蜷缩着瘫坐在地上，用手背蹭着发红的眼眶带下来不少泪水。房间里空气焦灼并沉默，黑白色调家具也似是发出嘲笑。少年人清晰感受到眼球发烫，闭眼都开始困难。吸鼻子以防无法呼吸，这小动作的声音在鹤房汐恩听来也异常刺耳，吵得耳朵快要失聪。脑内出现一面人声鼓，用细而尖锐地声音快速重复说着刺耳的利刃。

——汐恩也不会这样！ 

——鹤房家的不成器！ 

——那孩子已经废了！ 

鹤房无力摇着头“不要叫我了…求你不要说了。不要叫我了…”，少年无意识拽着头发，温热的液体再次淌满鹤房脸颊，少年断断续续的抽泣“我该怎么办？妈妈…”

门口的味增汤散发着热气… 

门口的炸猪排变得温热… 

门口的米饭凉的结块。 

今夜新月，夜猫会趁着夜色聚集活动。有的猫咪因为不快的经历闷闷不乐，而有的小猫正因为邂逅美食快乐不已。河野家附近的小公园平时总有许多野猫集会，今夜更是不会安静。河野纯喜到家时已经开饭，很幸运河野妈妈自信满满新学着做了新高中生的心头好——奶油培根意面。河野爸爸正抱怨着意面不太正宗，看来配方很不意大利。河野夫妇见到儿子回来，正准备将河野纯喜同学拉入战局，看见自家儿子满脸傻笑着愣在客厅。“纯喜你小子今天肯定是碰到好事了，到家了还笑呢。”河野爸爸上前把儿子揽在怀里，晃了晃还在傻笑的少年。河野妈妈也开了腔：““我也觉得咱们儿子今天不对劲，开心过头了。”

才反应过来自己快被“拷问“的河野纯喜连忙摇头，挣扎着逃到餐桌老实吃饭。吃着吃着傻小子又开口：“爸，你说的对 ，是不太正宗。”。“你小子！”… 

吵闹的晚饭后河野出门散步，心血来潮绕道便利店买几罐猫粮到公园喂猫。经验丰富熟练营业的猫咪很快聚集在河野身边，这一带的野猫等级划分严格，总是猫王吃完其他猫咪才敢依次动嘴。河野被众猫围绕吵得有些想离开，恰好看到不远处有一小团毛球。仔细看可以辨认出是才几个月大的虎纹小猫，它满脸倔强又委屈，正躲在草丛里看着河野。一人一猫视线重合，河野脑内一瞬间闪过某位少年的身影，身体比脑子先行一步，拿着一罐猫粮向小猫靠近。 

“你好，不要怕我没有恶意。饿吗？”河野半蹲下靠近小猫，微笑递上开封好的猫罐头。近看满身是伤的小虎纹猫开始有些警惕，确认河野确实没有恶意后才试探性吃了一口食物。可能是饿了太久，可能是安心下来，小猫发着抖掉着眼泪大口大口吃起罐头。 

“好孩子慢慢吃…”河野有些心疼的看着掉眼泪的毛球，伸手揉了揉小猫的头，小小的脑袋还没有河野手一半大。动了恻隐之心的河野纯喜，脑袋一热对小猫开口道：“和我回家吧，sion。”

—To be continued—

**Author's Note:**

> 很抱歉有很多小问题，感谢看到这里的你！  
> Thank you of reading！


End file.
